In the manufacturing of log homes and other structures manufactured out of logs, the raw timber must be machined to make a log of essentially consistent diameter over the length of the log. Such is accomplished by passing the log through a log lathe. Log lathes typically comprise a ring-shaped drum having a series of knives disposed around the inner portion of the ring. The drum is rotated relative to a stationary log and the log is pushed in a forward direction through the rotating ring. As the log passes through the ring, the blades that are secured to the ring engage the log and remove material from the outer surface of the log. Such is shown in FIG. 1 wherein the log 1 passes through log lathe 3 in direction A. The rotating drum or ring is within lathe 3 and is not shown in this figure. It is desirable that the log 1 should remain essentially stationary with respect to the lathe except for movement in the forward direction.
As the log passes through the lathe and the blades engage the log, a certain rotational force is imparted to the log by the blades. At a certain point these rotational forces may become sufficient to cause the log to rotate in the lathe along with the rotating drum. If the log rotates or is "slipping" with respect to the log lathe, then the efficiency of the cutting process is reduced. At a certain point, the rotational speed of the log may be matched by that of the rotating drum, at which point no further machining of the log occurs. It is thus desirable to find a way to retain the log in a stationary rotational position with respect to the log lathe as the log is passed through the lathe.
Another problem encountered in machining logs in the method described above is that the log may begin to vibrate as a result of the cutting forces being imparted to the log. The vibration may become serious and even dangerous if the critical frequency is reached where the forces input to the log by the cutting device causes the log to vibrate in ever increasing amplitudes. At a certain point, the log may actually break free of the lathe due to these forces. When the log breaks free, damage to the equipment may occur as well as endangerment of operator safety. It is therefore desirable to find a method to reduce the potential for vibration of logs as they pass through the log lathe.